Opposites attract
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Bad Po/Po takes place after the episode Bad Po, Po starts upping his training after the events that have taken place. Refusing to be like his counterpart Bad Po the Panda trains even harder, little did he know due to the Lin Keui seeking revenge and capturing the two pandas that the one thing he was trying to run away from. Was the one thing he needed in his life, Bad Po/Po slash.
1. Escaping the mirror

A/N So it's been awhile since i did a Po/Bad Po fan fiction, and honestly I love the paring..even though that could never happen i just find it different and such so I mean idk i love the idea plus the fact no one does it makes it different.

Anyway onto my first chapter of my story :).

It had been several months since the encounter with Bad Po, of course Po had upped his training so not to turn into the evil self otherwise known as Bad Po. He hadn't remembered much although from what his friends,Shifu and father told him, he had been a big jerk I mean one of the worst villains they had encountered.

Despite it all Po was determined not to allow himself to become that creature, so he had upped his training..worked so hard that at times he would forget to eat. He would work day in and day out to the point, that even his master was starting to get worried.

It was nighttime at the Jade Palace Po's eye's gazed up at the stars, the night sky before him breathtaking. After a long week of training his Master forced him to take a few day's off, which Po quickly agreed, it had to be bad when his own Master ordered him to take day's off.

After about 3-4 hours the Panda decided to head inside and get some much-needed sleep, he was just about to the Jade Palace doors when he noticed a bright flashing light extending from the training hall. A look of confusion flashed over the Pandas face, within seconds the light disappeared making the training hall dim into the darkness.

"Well that was weird" Po thought to himself wanting to go investigate but found himself to tired to do so, "I'll do it in the morning" Po thought to himself with a yawn scratching his side. Eye's half lidded Po walked into the Jade Palace, before going to his room,laying down and quietly fell into a restful slumber.

All the Masters were sound asleep in their beds, unaware of what was happening outside the Jade Palace. For the training halls swung open with so much strength that it almost fell off it's hinges, a large black and white Panda much like Po stood in the doorway. However unlike Po there was a cold smirk calculated across the Panda's face, cracking his knuckles the Panda looked around a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"I'm back" Bad Po muttered his voice dark and deep unlike his counterparts, his eye's narrowed at the Jade Palace, finally he could seek revenge on those who imprisoned him in that damned mirror, and there would be hell to pay.

A/N Well there you go not my best work, but don't worry it will get better i promise :).


	2. Bad Po's scheme

A/N So that was chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it so far, I know what people must be thinking what a strange paring but in all honesty that's why I did it. I mean it's so different who would think of it?, sides there are to many TipPo parings and personally I'm not to fond of them together.

Anyway onto chapter 2!.

It hadn't been hard to figure a way out of the mirror of course Bad Po had needed some help with his plan to escape, luckily with allies such as Fung he had been able to do just that. Shifu,the furious five and his counterpart hadn't known much about the mirror, if they did they would've known that there was a special scroll that could be used to bring anything back that had left the mirror. Of course the problem had been finding it, after several months however Fung and his goons had been able to find the certain scroll with the numbers which held the key to Bad Po's escape.

Finally accessing the code Fung had snuck into the Training Hall after dark, finding the mirror perched stupidly where it had been in the first place. Of course Master Shifu hadn't thought there was to be any danger, as long as Po didn't look into the mirror again.

Making sure no one was around Fung turned the mirror around which held a keypad hidden under the wood, pushing the number 4586 into the keypad the Croc hurriedly put the mirror back into it's place which only 5 minutes later started to glow.

Of course Bad Po easily was able to step out of said mirror with no problem at all, currently Bad Po resided just outside the Jade Palace the Masters still having no idea of what had just happened. Tapping his foot impatiently a board yet irritated expression crossed Bad Po's features as he waited for Fung and his goons to show up, not that he needed the Croc's help, sure they were good at playing cards, and poker they had become his allies. Yet he really didn't NEED there help, he was more than capable in wiping the Masters and his counterpart out on his own.

But what was the fun in that?.

"It's about time" Bad Po snapped as he watched a group of familiar Crocs heading his way, one in particular was the largest out of the Crocs. He had a hat on his head, and a weapon in hand he was indeed the leader of the gang.

Fung.

"Sorry" Fung's whiny like voice already getting on Bad Po's nerves, "Gahari had to use the bathroom" Fung glared at his friend, "for the second time in the last twenty minutes!".

"Sorry" Gahri shrugged "I had alot of slurpy's to drink".

"Well next time".

"Alright I get it!" Bad Po snapped through gritted teeth wanting to than and there smite the both of them, "let's get back to why were all here in the first place..get back at those Jade Palace dorks for imprisoning me!".

Fung shivered slightly at the cold gaze in Bad Po's eye's, in all honesty he was absolutely terrified of the guy. Sure Po could be scary but his counterpart Bad Po was 10 times worse, he was no dummy he was also 10 times more deadly. With all the bent up rage he had no doubt that Bad Po could destroy someone if he wanted to, note to self do not get on Bad Po's bad side you might not live to regret it.

"How are we gonna attack them?" Gahri asked cringing as Bad Po glared at him, prompting Fung to slap a claw over his comrades mouth.

"What Gahri means to say" Fung glared at the Croc "is how do we go about and succeed with your plan".

"Well that's simple sneak into the Jade Palace steal some of their Weapons and ambush them tomorrow when they least expect it", Bad Po crossed his arms over his chest "really do I have to be the only one who comes up with this stuff".

"Sorry boss" Fung stated nervously prompting Bad Po to roll his eye's slightly before making his trek up to the Jade Palace, "well come on I don't got all day! I'd like to reak havoc in the Valley of Peace by tomorrow afternoon!".

"Coming boss" Fung said hurriedly as he followed the larger Panda up to the Jade Palace.

Hiding behind a pillar Bad Po shifted his eye's from the left to the right before tiptoeing up to the large Jade Palace doors, which oddly enough were wide open. Eye's flashing with suspension Bad Po beckoned the thugs in before tiptoeing around the Jade Palace floors looking for any signs of a Weapon, finding himself going down a dark hallway the Panda soon discovered he was in the sleeping quarters where the Furious Five and his counterpart currently resided.

Noticing where each Master was due to the shadows in their room, Bad Po soon discovered within seconds which room was Po's. Pushing open the all to easy door Bad Po poked his head into the room, unlike his friends who were sleeping peacefully Po was trapped in a nightmare which prompted the Panda to toss and turn. A soft whimper escaped Po's mouth as his body shivered under the covers, raising an eyebrow a slightly confused look on Bad Po's face the Panda slowly inched towards his counterpart.

The dampness of the fur did indeed concur that the Panda was having a nightmare, and a rather bad and vivid one at that. The painful expression passing over Po's features, and the way Po tossed and turned mumbling wordless noises from his mouth concurred that whatever Po was dreaming about was anything but good. A sudden twitch of something went through Bad Po's cold dark heart at the sight of his counterpart looking so vulnerable and pitiful, why he chose to do this he'd never know.

Bad Po knelt next to Po his paw gently placing on the Panda's forehead, although his expression was anything but friendly no one was there to witness the slightly softened features in the Panda's eye's.

"You're OK Po" unlike his counterparts Bad Po's voice was deep and when it wasn't full of hatred soothing, which to Bad Po's surprise enabled him to calm Po into a restful sleep.

Bad Po slowly got up not making a sound before his gaze turned dark at the door which you could see a shape of an Croc, followed by an oops which was coming from Fung's voice as the sound of something smashing was heard. Carefully backing up so not to wake Po Bad Po quickly slipped out of the room, before grasping Fung's armor drawing him up to his face eye's murderous.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Bad Po snapped quietly "you could've woken everyone up! now did you find any Weapons!".

"We trie.d.. to but..were not sure where t...hey keep them" Fung stuttered, gulping nervously at the angry look in Bad Po's eye's which seemed to be looking into his soul.

Bad Po carelessly dropped Fung onto the ground not even caring as the Croc hit the ground with a painful thud, cracking his knuckles Bad Po tiptoed out of the sleeping quarters Fung and his thugs right behind him.

"There must be a basement" Bad Po muttered to himself as he gazed for any signs of a secret door, or anything that could lead to some sort of lower chamber area. It had taken all of a few minutes before Bad Po spotted the exact thing he had been searching for, hidden behind one of the pillars was a rather well disguised trap door. Bad Po smirked so Shifu thought he was being smart hiding the trap door like this, well he didn't expect someone like him to come along.

Grasping the trap door with his claws Bad Po swiftly looked around making sure no one was in the area before slowly pulling it open, his gaze landed down the hole which showed nothing but darkness. As Fung leaded over the hole, his gaze squinted trying to make form of any shape that could be down there.

"Whose going first?" Fung asked his gaze still on the darkness below.

"You!" Bad Po smirked sending a swift kick at the Croc's butt sending him tumbling down into the dark trapdoor, he chuckled humorlessly as a large boom followed by an ow was heard. "Now" Bad Po grinned at the rest of the thugs who looked at him nervously, "whose going next?".

Not wanting to be kicked one by one the other 2 Crocs jumped into the hole, only to fall ontop of Fung who yelled own twice.

Gazing around once more Bad Po jumped into the hole landing ontop of Fung who just let out a weak grunt, ignoring the three Crocs who laid in a painful heap Bad Po stepped off Fung his eye's squinting in the darkness trying to make out any source of light.

Bad Po was momentarily blinded as the tunnel filled with light, a smirk crossed his features as he noticed Shifu standing before him his body posed in a fighting stance. The Trapdoor opened only to revile Po and Tigress, within seconds a flash of brown and green whizzed by Bad Po's eye's which appeared to be Monkey and Mantis who went to stand by his Master.

All of this had been a trick Bad Po thought smirking slightly, cracking his knuckles the Panda took a fighting stance now the real fun good begin.

A/N Well that was a long chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I personally love how this story is turning out so far..chapter 3 should be up sometime soon.


	3. Now what?

Paring: Bad Po/Po

A/N Well we've gotten 2 chapters done so far, hope you're enjoying the story so far anyway onto chapter 3!.

"I dunno how you escaped the mirror but I can assure you you'll be put right back in!", Shifu lunged at the Panda only to have Bad Po quickly dodge it.

Although Po was strong his strength and Kung Fu skills had exceeded since he started training,he still hadn't succeeded in achieving Master Shifu's level although Bad Po was obviously far more skilled than Po.

Bad Po dodged each of Master Shifu's punches before flipping backwards, finding himself pressed against the wall both Monkey and Shifu blocking his exit the Panda smirked.

Back above the Trapdoor Tigress and Po were taking care of Fung and his thugs, grasping each others paws the Tiger and Panda did a flip kick into the air sending two Croc's into each other. Po grasped Tigress's shoulder as she made to go after Fung and his thugs, Fung who quickly picked himself up off the ground stumbled over his Comrade making a B-line for the doors the other two Croc's at his tail.

"Let them go! will capture them later right now we got bigger problems at the moment", not waiting for a response Po jumped into the hole his paws grasping the side of the Trapdoor. With a powerful swing the Panda flipped into the air, landing right next to Shifu the Dragon Warrior took a fighting pose.

"Alright evil me! surrender or take on the bodashosly awesome Dragon Warrior!", the Panda found himself nervous as Bad Po threw his back and laughed.

"Please you're a pathetic wimp!" Bad Po lunged at Po only to have him block it, "well well someone's got a back bone" Bad Po grasped Po's arm pinning it behind his back. "You think you can defeat me Po?" Bad Po picked Po up, "I'm faster I'm stronger" Bad Po threw Po knocking him into Shifu sending the two Kung Fu Master's tumbling to the ground. "And smarter don't you losers forget it!".

Monkey lunged at Bad Po which the Panda sidestepped before grasping his tail swinging the Kung Fu Master like a nun chuck, Bad Po brought his arm back, before violently hurling Monkey at Shifu and Po.

Struggling under Shifu and Monkey's weight Po glared up at his counterpart, who gazed down at him an amused smirk crossed over his features arms crossed over his chest.

Bad Po smirked as he walked towards the group, the cockiness in the way the Panda walked more intimidating than Po cared to admit. A shudder rippled down Po's spine as his counterpart neared closer, the hot breath of Bad Po steaming up his nostrils.

"Po,Po," Bad Po taunted leaning down next to his counterpart, "don't you know you can't stop me?".

Po pulled away from his counterpart a look of disgust written all over his features, grunting the Panda forced himself to stand despite the pain in his legs. Taking a step both Panda's glared hatefully at each other, as Po went to lunge at his counterpart a small yet strong hand stopped him.

"Master Shifu wha.."

"Let it go Panda".

"But.."

"Let it go Po".

Po gazed down at his Master who had yet to tear his gaze from Bad Po, hesitantly Po backed away from his evil self. He wasn't one to back down from a fight, however if his Master was this urgent about this he would, he trusted Shifu's judgement.

Noticing neither Kung Fu Master was coming after him Bad Po swaggered towards the Trapdoor, throwing the Kung Fu Master's a smirk the Panda swung himself up the Trapdoor with ease.

"Later losers!" Bad Po called down, eye's narrowing as he dodged Tigress's claws. "Sorry Hunny but I got bigger fish to fry!", with increasing speed he jump kicked the Kung Fu Master sending her into a pillar.

"Tigress!" Po pushed himself up the rest of the way out of the Trapdoor, before rushing to his fallen friend who laid unmoving.

Po glared at his counterpart for a moment before turning back to Tigress, who had a cut which was slightly bleeding.

Shifu placed himself in between his students and Bad Po, his body tense, eye's narrowed dangerously.

"Leave now! this is your final warning I will not say it again!".

"Save it bitesize I'm going I've got better things to do than deal with you losers!".

Bad Po put both paws behind his head, smirk still in place the Panda started down the long staircase.

"Later losers!" Bad Po called.

Po gazed at his counterparts retreating back uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, what was to be of the Valley of Peace with Bad Po out of the mirror?".

Whew well that took a long time lol, with writing it and than typing it my hands are sore but I'm very happy with this chapter :).


End file.
